Runaway!
by Rachel Evans
Summary: An old evil is back, and they're after Hotaru. The worst part is, one of their friends betrays the senshi and is helping the enemy! Please RR
1. Prologue

Title: Runaway!  
  
Notes: Hi guys. This is my first fic. Please be honest and tell me if you like it or if it sucks.   
PLEASE!!!  
  
Dedication: To my big sis, PrincessVenus :)  
  
Now READ!!!  
  
It was a semi-cloudy day. There weren't a lot of people around, because it was about 1:30 pm.   
Everyone was either at school or work.  
  
There was a girl with blackish/purpleish hair, wearing a school uniform running down the street.   
She was being chased by a man with long, white hair, wearing a gray uniform with a cape. He  
had been chasing her for a few blocks.  
  
She ran across the street. A few cars stopped them man from chasing her any further. "You can  
run, but you can't hide!" The man yelled angrily. "I'll get you soon Hotaru! And it wont be  
pretty!"  
  
The girl kept running to get out of site. Then she turned down an alley. She sat down, gasping  
for air. When she could breathe again, she started thinking about what had happened the other  
day that lead up to this.  
  
***Hotaru's thoughts***  
  
It was a sunny day. There were only a few clouds in the sky, and the birds were singing.  
  
Hotaru was sitting on a park bench reading, when her communicator started beeping. "Hotaru,  
we're doing a fire reading on the latest Youma in about ten minutes." Luna said through it. "I'll  
be right there." Hotaru replied. She got up and headed for the temple.  
  
When she got there, she was greeted by Chibi-Usa who was waiting on the steps for her. "Hi  
Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa said. "Hi Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru said. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa started up the  
steps to the temple. When they got there, Hotaru could see that everyone was there but Mamoru  
because he was on vacation in America.  
  
"Hello Hotaru." Michiru said in her nice sweet voice. "Hello Michiru-mama." Hotaru said.  
  
"Well," Rei said, "Since everyone is here, lets get started."  
  
So everyone went in and sat down.  
  
"Oh great fire!" Rei started, "Show us who the source of these new youmas is!" In the fire, she  
saw a figure of a woman wearing a long purple dress. She also had long red hair that was  
practically floating in the air! She had fangs too. Rei gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Makoto asked. "You guys are not going to believe this!" Rei said. "What Rei!"   
Minako asked. "Queen Beryl is back!" "Isn't she the lady you destroyed a LONG time ago?"  
Diana asked. "Well, they didn't destroy her." Luna said. Everyone looked at her. "What do you  
mean Luna?" Ami asked. "You didn't destroy her. You only sent her back to the Negaverse."  
was the reply. "Really?" Minako said. "Why didn't you tell us before?" "I didn't think I needed  
to." "Well, how did she get back to earth?" Setsuna asked. "Well, last time she got here because  
of a lunar eclipse. And there was one last week." Artemis said. "So because of some eclipse,  
our old enemy is now our new enemy?" Haruka said doubtfully. "Yes." Artemis said. "And  
we'd better careful. I think she might be more dangerous than last time." He finished. "Yes. So  
be on your guard." Luna said.  
  
"Well, I think everyone should be getting home now." Setsuna said. So everyone left.  
  
-A couple days later......(still in the memory)  
  
Hotaru was in math class, when she was called to the principals office.  
  
When she got there, she found the principal lying on the floor, and a man standing over him.   
The man had long white hair, and was wearing a gray uniform with a cape. She gasped! "Well,  
well. Hotaru. So glad to finally meet you." said the man."My name is Kunzite. Now, if you'll  
come with me, I promise, no harm will come to you. Yet." he said under his breath. Hotaru just  
stood there. She wasn't sure what to do. But then, she decided to run. So she turned and ran out  
the door. She ran off of the school grounds and across the street. She ran as fast as she could.  
  
She reached into her hidden pocket to get her communicator, but it wasn't there! 'I must have  
left it at home' she thought. So she kept running until he yelled, "You can run, but you can't  
hide!" and "I'll get you Hotaru, and it won't be pretty!"  
  
  
notes: Thanks for reading! Let me know how it was! 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Runaway!  
  
Notes: Thanks for reading this far! Thanks to PrincessVenus. She's helping me with this. And  
another thanks to all you people who reviewed! It is very appreciated! :) I just wanted to let  
you know that the other three generals are not going to be in this fic. Only Kunzite. Queen  
Beryl will be in it too.   
  
  
"Ah ha! I found you, you little brat!" Hotaru's thoughts were interrupted. She stood up and saw  
Kunzite standing in the entrance to the alley. "This time you wont get away!" he said. She  
backed up until she ran into a wall. She was trapped! Kunzite took out one of his sharp crystals  
and threw it at her. She covered her face and braced herself for the pain she was about to feel.   
But it never came. She decided to open her eyes. When she did, she saw a rose stuck in the  
ground. She looked up, and saw Tuxedo Kamen on the roof of the building next to her.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen! Your here!" She said. Ignoring her, he said, "Don't hurt her Kunzite! Queen  
Beryl wants her alive. She can't use the silence glaive without her!" "Okay! I wasn't going to  
kill her. Just weaken her." Kunzite said. "Whats going on here! Tuxedo Kamen, what are you  
talking about? I thought you were on our side?" Hotaru asked. "No! I've never been on your  
side! I've just been spying for Queen Beryl." He told her. "No! That can't be true. They must  
have brainwashed you again!" she said. "Now be a good girl and come with us." Kunzite  
interrupted. "Never! You'll have to kill me first!" she said turning to Kunzite. "Fine then!"   
Kunzite said. He took  
another crystal out and was about to throw it when.....  
  
"Leave her alone!" Came a familiar voice. Kunzite turned around and saw Sailor Moon, Sailor  
Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Chibi-Moon all standing in the  
street. "Oh! I'm so scared! Are you going to throw your little hearts at me?! Kunzite said  
sarcastically while stepping out of the alley. "Aqua Rhapsody!" came Sailor Mercury's attack.   
Kunzite jumped out of the way of her attack. "Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled. Kunzite  
dodged her attack too. "Sparkling Wide Pressure! Love and Beauty Shock!" Came Jupiter and  
Venus' attacks. He dodged all of them!  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Tuxedo Kamen jumped down from the building, landing directly in front of Hotaru. He was  
about to grab her when.....  
  
"World Shaking!!!" He looked up and on the opposite building he was on earlier, he saw Sailor  
Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto. 'Annoying Sailor Brats!' he thought to himself. He  
threw a rose at Uranus, but she dodged it. "You guys get to Hotaru while I distract him." Uranus  
said. She jumped off the building and started fighting him. She pushed him out into the road  
where Kunzite and the other Senshi were.   
  
Neptune and Pluto jumped down and went over to Hotaru. "Here Hotaru." Pluto said handing  
Hotaru her transformation stick. "Thanks." Hotaru said. "Saturn Crystal Power!" she shouted.   
Now she was Sailor Saturn, and she could help everyone else fight. "Lets go help them now!"   
Neptune said.  
  
They ran out into the street and Pluto attacked Kunzite with, "Dead Scream!" "Ahhh! Who are  
you?" he said to Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. "We are the outer Sailor Senshi. And we will  
destroy you!" Uranus said. Then she attacked him. "World Shaking!" She hit him! But it didn't  
do much.  
  
Sailor Mercury took out her computer and started scanning to find out when the best time to  
attack was. "I've got it! After he attacks, attack him!" she shouted. "Okay!" Sailor moon said.   
When he attacked, Sailor Moon shouted, "Rainbow, Moon, Heart, Attack!" (AN:Gomen for  
using the dubbed attack. I don't know the Japanese one.) She aimed it at his left  
arm, and it hit! "Ahhhhh!!!! Noooooo!!!!!! I can't be defeated!!!!!!!" He yelled. Then he  
disappeared.  
  
"Whew! I'm glad thats over." Sailor Moon said. "But it's not. We've only just begun." Tuxedo  
Kamen said. "What do you mean?" Sailor Mercury asked. "Kunzite was week. But don't  
worry. I'll be back!" He then disappeared.  
  
"What? Where did he go?" Sailor Moon asked. "He's on Queen Beryl's side." Sailor Saturn  
said. "What?" Sailor Mars asked. "He's been spying for her." Saturn answered. "Thats how  
Kunzite knew that I was Sailor Saturn." she said. "But that can't be true. He's my father in the  
future!" Sailor Chibi-Moon said. "No! He must have been brainwashed. He couldn't have  
pretended that he loved me!" Sailor Moon said. "I think that we should all go to the temple and  
talk about this." Pluto said in a calm voice. So they all went to the temple.  
  
-At the temple  
  
When they got there, they all went into Rei's bedroom. "I don't know what we should do. I  
mean, if it is true that Mamoru was always on their side, then I don't think Chibi-Usa would be  
here. Maybe he was  
brainwashed and Sailor Moon heals him sometime in the mere future." Ami said.  
  
"Well, about Chibi-Usa." Setsuna started, "Her fathers name before he became Endymion was."  
Setsuna  
paused. "Toru." Everyone was shocked. "You mean Mamoru is NOT my father?!?!" Chibi-Usa  
asked. "Yes." was the answer. "How long have you know this Setsuna?!" Usagi asked angrily.   
"Well, I found out a while ago, but I wanted to be sure. Now that Mamoru is really on our  
enemies  
side, I thought think that it must have been true. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." Setsuna  
said.   
"Thats alright. We understand why you didn't tell us." Ami said. " A lot of this is still not  
making any sense! I mean, who would name their kid Toru?!?!" Usagi said. Everyone  
sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, lets get down to business." Rei said. "We know that their after Hotaru, and we also know  
that she doesn't have very strong attacks, so I think that she should never be alone. Someone  
should always be with her." Haruka said. "I agree. But," Luna started, "Not Chibi-Usa, because  
she isn't very strong either." she finished. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We could take turns  
every day." Usagi suggested. "Yeah. I'll go first. Then Michiru, then Setsuna, and you guys can  
work it out with eachother." Haruka said. "Ummm....hello? Nobody has asked me if I want to  
do  
this." Hotaru said. "Well, do you?" Minako asked. "Well, not really." Hotaru said. "Why not?"  
Makoto asked. "Because I don't want someone to be with EVERYWHERE I go." She said.   
"Well, how about this. We'll be following you, but we'll stay away. Because they could come  
and take you at any given time. Okay?" Ami said. "Okay." Hotaru said.  
  
Then they heard someone scream, "HELP!!!!!"  
  
Notes: Aren't I evil? Leaving you all hanging like that! Well, sorry that chapters are so short. I  
stink at writing. But for some reson, I'm doing this. And I have to think about what will happen next,  
and I don't like to think. It hurts. j/k. hehe. Well, I'm going to shut up now. hehe. Please review!!!  
PLEASE!!! Oh, and thanks again! :) 


	3. Chapter 2

Runaway!  
  
Notes: Hi! Sorry it took so long to write this. But It probably will be a LONG time before the  
next chapter comes out.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry for not doing this in the other chapters. I don't own anything.  
  
Everyone ran outside to where the scream came from, with their transformation sticks in their  
hands ready to transform. When they got out, they saw Yuuchiro hanging from a tree trying not  
to fall. They all sweatdropped.  
  
"I'll get him down. You guys should probably be getting home now. I'll see you later." Rei said  
walking over to Yuuchiro.  
  
"Okay! Ja ne!" Usagi called back while walking down the steps.  
  
"Bai!" Hotaru called.  
  
Everyone else said goodbye and left.  
  
Rei grabbed a broom and slapped Chad's hands so he would let go of the branch. As soon as she  
did, he fell to the ground. When he got up he thanked Rei and went inside.  
  
-Haruka and Michiru's Apartment-  
  
"I don't see why I have to be followed by you guys. I can take care of myself." Hotaru stated  
matter-of-factly.  
  
"It's for you're own safety Hotaru." Michiru said while making dinner.  
  
Haruka walked into the kitchen and said, "Plus Hotaru, you tend to be forgetful. What if you  
didn't have your transformation stick like today and you were attacked. What would you do  
then?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't like being followed." Hotaru replied.  
  
"Well, until we defeat Queen Beryl, you will have to be followed by someone."  
  
"Okay." Hotaru said. "I'm going to my room. Let me know when dinner is ready."  
  
"Okay." Michiru said.  
  
-Usagi's House-  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Come in." Usagi called.  
  
"Usagi, can I talk to you a sec?" Chibi-Usa said as she walked in.  
  
"Sure! You can talk to me about anything." Usagi said.  
  
"Okay." Chibi-Usa said, "How did you feel when you found out that Mamoru wasn't your  
destined soul mate?"  
  
"Sad. Why?" Usagi answered.  
  
"Because. Ever since the first time I came to Tokyo, I thought that Mamoru was my father.   
Now I find out that he isn't, and I feel kind of sad. Then I started crying because I trusted  
Mamoru. I trusted him with my life because I thought he was my father. Then I thought that I  
was being a baby. You know, because I was crying and all." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"It's okay to cry Chibi-Usa. I cried too." Usagi said.  
  
"You did? I know that you cry a lot, but I didn't think that you would cry because of something  
like this." Chibi-Usa said shocked.  
  
"Yeah. I cry a lot when I'm in my room. The first time Mamoru was working for Queen Beryl, I  
cried a lot."  
  
"Oh." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"Girls! Dinner time!" Came Usagi's mother's voice.  
  
"Okay! We'll be right down!" Usagi yelled back.  
  
"Thanks for talking to me Usagi. I really appreciate it." Chibi-Usa said with a smile.  
  
'Me too` She thought "Anytime!" Usagi said. "Let's get downstairs before the food gets cold!"  
  
"Okay." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
-Queen Beryl's Place-  
  
"No! They couldn't have killed him already!" The Queen yelled.  
  
"My queen." Prince Endymion said, "Kunzite was week. Don't worry. I'll get the girl and then  
you will rule the universe!"  
  
"You're right. Kunzite was weak. But I still have you." she said smiling at Endymion.  
  
Endymion bowed and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a plan how I will get the  
girl, Hotaru." With that, he left the room.  
  
Queen Beryl just sat on her throne looking into her glass ball. She saw an image of Hotaru  
sitting at her desk reading. "So small, yet so powerful." she said to herself. "With Prince  
Endymion on my side, I will soon rule the Universe!" she shouted and the started laughing evilly.  
  
-Haruka and Michiru's apartment-  
  
"Haruka, it's dinner time. I'll go get Hotaru." Michiru said.  
  
"Okay." Haruka replied.  
  
Michiru walked up to Hotaru's bedroom door and gently knocked on it. There was no answer.   
So she decided to open the door a crack. When she looked inside, she gasped!  
  
  
Notes: Muahahahaha! Don't you hate cliffhangers?!?! Now, review or I'll leave you hanging!   
*evil smile* 


	4. Chapter 3

Runaway!  
  
Notes: You guy's are really lucky! It probably would have been a LONG time before I wrote  
more, but I'm bored now so I decided to write.(It's not my favorite hobby). And another thing.   
When I was writing my last chapter, I was writing Chad instead of Yuuchiro because I didn't  
know his name in Japanese. So my sister fixed them. But I guess she missed one. I think that  
some of you must have noticed, so, I'm very sorry that happened. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
  
"Haruka! Come quick! Hotaru is gone!" Michiru yelled.  
  
"What? She can't be! I never saw her leave. Are you sure she's not in the bathroom or  
something?" Haruka said  
  
"I don't know. I'll check." Michiru said as she went over to the bathroom. When she came back,  
she said, "She's not there. Do you think we should call the police?"  
  
"No. I'm sure she's alright. We should call Usagi and the others to let them know to keep an eye  
out for her. If she's not back by 9:00, we'll call the others and have them meet us here." Haruka  
said. 'I wish Setsuna was here.' she thought.  
  
"Okay." Michiru said. Then she picked up the phone and called the Tsukino's house.  
  
-Usagi's House-  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa came running down the stairs for dinner, when the phone rang. "Usagi,  
will you get that please? My hands are full." Her mother said.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Okay." She picked up the phone, "Hello? Tsukino residence. Oh, I Michiru!   
Whats up?" There was a short pause as Michiru explained to Usagi what happened.   
"WHAT!?!?! Have you called anyone else yet? Okay. I'll call Minako and Rei. You call Ami  
and Makoto."  
  
"Okay." Michiru said as she hung up.  
  
"Usagi, what happened?" her dad called from the kitchen.  
  
Usagi walked into the kitchen to tell her family what happened. "Hotaru is missing. Michiru  
went to get her for dinner a few minutes ago, and she was gone. They don't know where she is."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did they call the police yet?" her mother asked.  
  
"No. Michiru said that they wouldn't be able to help because she'd have to be missing for a  
certain amount of time to even be considered missing." Usagi said.  
  
"I hope she's alright." Sammy said with a bit of concern in his voice.  
  
"Wow! Sammy, I didn't think you cared!" Chibi-Usa said. Sammy blushed.(AN: AHHHH!!!!! I  
can't believe I actually said that!)  
  
"Michiru asked me to call Rei, Minako, and Mamoru and let them know what happened." Usagi  
said.  
  
"Okay." her mother said. With that, Usagi went into the other room and called Rei.  
  
*9:30 PM*  
  
Hotaru is not back yet, and Michiru is getting REAL worried.  
  
"Haruka. We should call the police now." Michiru said worriedly.  
  
"Lets wait. I have a weird feeling that she ran away, or was kidnapped by the Negaverse."  
Haruka replied.  
  
"Really? I hope it wasn't either! She would never run away, would she?!?!" Michiru said.  
  
"Well, after the way we treated her today, I wouldn't be surprised." Haruka said.  
  
"What do you mean Haruka?" Michiru asked. "What we did today, we did for her own good."  
  
"But thats not how she felt. She didn't like what we decided. But she went along with it  
anyway." Haruka said.  
  
"Well, maybe we should call the police then. If she did run away, then she's out there  
somewhere all by herself." Michiru said.  
  
"She's a big girl, and she's strong." Haruka said.  
  
"I suppose yo...." Michiru was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Haruka said while picking up the phone.  
  
"Hi, Haruka? I found Hotaru." Ami said.  
  
"You did!?!? Where is she?" Haruka said excitedly. Michiru looked at her like she figured out  
why Haruka was so excited.  
  
"I found her in an alley. She was unconscious, but I think that she's going to be fine. She's still  
in the ER though. She's at Tokyo Medical Center right now." Ami said.  
  
"Okay. We'll be there in a few minutes." Haruka said and hung up.  
  
"Where is she?" Michiru asked. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Ami said that she's at Tokyo Medical Center. She thinks that she will be fine, but she's still in  
the ER." Haruka said. "Get in the car. We're going to go see her."  
  
So they both headed to the car and went to the hospital.  
  
-At the Hospital-  
  
When Haruka and Michiru arrived, everyone else was there. All the senshi's family and  
Yuuchiro. They went into the waiting room with the others to wait for the doctor to come out  
and tell them if Hotaru would be alright or not.  
  
"When I find the guy who did this to Hotaru, there is going to be hell to pay!" Haruka said to  
everyone.  
  
"Haruka. Calm down. She's going to be fine." Michiru said reassuringly.  
  
"How long has she been in there Ami?" Minako's mother asked.  
  
"About an hour. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner Haruka and Michiru. When I got here, my  
mind was going crazy and I forgot all about you guys. All I was thinking about was Hotaru. But  
when they came out to get her guardians signature, I remembered that I had to call you. Please  
forgive me." Ami said.  
  
"Signature? What signature? Why?" Haruka asked angrily but quietly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll go let the receptionist know that you are here so they can get it." Ami  
walked out and went up to the desk.  
  
"It's okay Haruka. She is going to be fine." Michiru said again. 'The only reson I'm not getting all  
mad like Haruka is because I keep saying that to myself over and over again.' she thought to  
herself.  
  
Ami came back and said the receptionist said she would send a nurse into where Hotaru was and  
let the doctor know that Haruka and Michiru were there.  
  
A nurse came out holding a clipboard and came over to Haruka and Michiru. "Are you Hotaru  
Tomoe's legal guardians?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yes." Michiru said. "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"I think so. We just need to admit her to the hospital. But we need both your signatures to do  
that." she said.  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Haruka and Michiru signed the clipboard and the nurse  
went back into the room Hotaru was in and then the doctors and nurses working on Hotaru came  
out pushing Hotaru on a stretcher.  
  
Everyone came out of the waiting room, but only Haruka and Michiru went up to Hotaru and the  
doctors. "Is she going to be alright?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yes. She'll be fine. When we get upstairs, I'll give you the details." the doctor said. Then it  
was just that one doctor and a nurse who brought Hotaru upstairs.  
  
When they got up to her room, the put her in the bed and set everything up and then the doctor  
turned to Haruka and Michiru and said, "Hi. I am doctor Tomizawa." He looked at them for a  
minute and said, "She's probably going to wake up in a couple of days. She was shot in the chest  
and lost a lot of blood. So she's going to be here for at least a week."  
  
"But she's going to be alright. Right?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes." he said. He paused for a moment and then said, "I couldn't help but notice that you two  
don't look like you're old enough to be her parents. Much less the fact that you are both girls. If  
you don't mind my asking, how did you become her guardians?" he said.  
  
"We adopted her(AN: Is that right? I'm not sure. But I'll just say that in my story!)" Haruka said.  
  
"Oh." he said. "Well, if there are any problems, just press this button." he said pointing to a  
button on the night stand.  
  
"Thanks." Michiru said.  
  
"Your welcome." he said with a smile and then he left.  
  
"Well. This has been some day!" Michiru said.  
  
"You can say that again!" Haruka said.  
  
"I'll go downstairs and let everyone know exactly what happened and that Hotaru will be fine."  
Michiru said.  
  
"Okay." Haruka replied. Michiru left and Haruka just looked at Hotaru. The small, fragile child  
was just laying there, lifeless. "Oh, my little firefly." she said, "How could this happen?" she  
asked herself. And the she started sobbing a little(AN: I know, I know. Haruka doesn't cry. But  
hey! Hotaru almost died! Even my brother would cry if her were in her shoes!).  
  
-Downstairs-  
  
Everyone was waiting eagerly for Haruka or Michiru to come down and let them know how  
Hotaru was. Then Michiru came down and told them everything.  
  
"Mama? Can I go see Hotaru right now?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Sure. But don't be long. It's way past you're bedtime." she said.  
  
So Michiru took Chibi-Usa upstairs to see Hotaru. But when they got there, Michiru heard sobs  
coming from inside and just peeked in and saw Haruka holding Hotaru's hand and sobbing. She  
turned to Chibi-Usa and said, "How about I take you to see Hotaru tomorrow? I think Haruka  
would like to be alone with her right now."  
  
"Okay." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
Notes: So, how did you like it? Please let me know by reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 4

Runaway!  
  
Notes: Okay. I am warning you all now that I will only write 1 more chapter after this if I don't get 10 reviews asking me to write more. But I will however write more for another web site. It will be posted at www.AiNoSenshi.net and another place, but I'm not sure where that is yet. I don't know how soon it will be posted at AiNoSenshi.Net, because the person who runs that site is very busy. If you want me to let you know when it is posted, e-mail me and I will tell you. Thanks for reading this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Chibi-Usa opened the door to find Michiru there and Haruka waiting in the car. Haruka looked kind of angry. "Hi Chibi-Usa. Are you ready to go?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just a second. I need to put my shoes on." Chibi-Usa replied.  
  
"Okay. I'll be in the car." she said.  
  
"Okay." Chibi-Usa said. When she got her shoes on, she called to Mrs. Tsukino that she was leaving.  
  
"Okay Chibi-Usa." she said. She walked out to the car and got in the back seet. "Hi Haruka."  
  
"Hi." Haruka said in a sad voice.  
  
"Have you seen Hotaru since last night?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yeah. I went there this morning. Haruka was already there. She stayed there overnight." Michiru said.  
  
"Why?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Well, even though she's in the hospital, doesn't mean that the Negaverse wont try to get her. They probably think that this is a perfect oportunity to get her.  
  
"Oh." Chibi-Usa said. "So, is she doing any better than last night?"  
  
"Not really." Michiru said.  
  
"Oh. I hope she wakes up soon." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"We all do." Michiru said.  
  
"We're here." Haruka said in the same sad voice. Haruka dropped them off at the door and went to park the car.  
  
When Haruka came in, they all went upstairs to Hotaru's room. When they got there, there was a nurse standing over her. She looked up from what she was doing and smiled sweetly at them. She went back to what she was doing, finished, then left. Haruka walked over to Hotaru's bed and sat down in the chair. Chibi-Usa then walked up with Michiru and they stood on the other side of the bed.   
  
Chibi-Usa looked down on Hotaru's face and felt sad for her. 'How could this happen? Why did this happen? Who would have done such a terrible thing?' she thought about all the question she had, but they were never answered. Then a knock came on the door.  
  
"Come in." Michiru said in a soft voice.  
  
Doctor Tomizawa walked in and greeted them. "Hello." he said to Chibi-Usa. "What's your name?"  
  
"Chibi-Usa." she said without looking up.  
  
"Hello. I am Doctor Tamizawa. I asume she's a friend of your's?" he said.  
  
"My best friend." she said sadly.  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, don't worry. She'll be fine." he said. "She should be waking up soon."  
  
"That's good." Michiru said trying to cheer Chibi-Usa up. "Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get an ice cream. Okay Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"I guess." she said with a sigh. She still couldn't believe that her best friend was lying there, so lifeless.  
  
-In the Cafeteria-  
  
Michiru, and Chibi-Usa were sitting at one of the tables, Michiru trying to say something to cheer up Chibi-Usa. Haruka didn't want to leave Hotaru, so they went without her.  
  
"So, what did you learn in school yesterday?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Nothing much really." Chibi-Usa replied.  
  
"Oh, well, how was reces?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Did you have any fun yesterday?"  
  
"Well, I did have to leave right after reces to help Hotaru. Remember?" she said  
  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot all about what happened yesterday afternoon." she said.  
  
"How do you stay cheerful when things like this happen Michiru? I mean, Haruka even seems sad, but I don't seem at all sad. Why?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Well, I am sad. But I try to not let it effect me. I'm actually suprised that Haruka seems sad. I'd think that she'd go out and try to find whoever did this and kill them." she said.  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled weakly. "I guess you're right. But, I can't help but cry when I remember all the fun things we did together. And when we first met. I will never forget the first time she heeled one of my scratches." she said and started to sob.  
  
Michiru got close to her and hugged her. "It's okay Chibi-Usa. Hotaru will be fine." she said.  
  
"I know. But I can't help but think that if Ami hadn't found her, she probably would have died." she said and sobbed more.  
  
Michiru then realized how close she was to losing Hotaru and tried to keep the tears that burned her eyes from falling. But finally, she had to give in. So she let them fall, and she started sobbing too.  
  
Then Setsuna came up to where they were sitting(AN: Sorry! I forgot that Setsuna was in this too! Very sorry!). "Hi." she said softly. When Michiru realized that Setsuna was there, she let go of Chibi-Usa and looked up at her.  
  
"Oh, hi Setsuna." she said.  
  
"Hi. Are you two okay?" Setsuna said.  
  
"Yeah." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"Okay. I was just upstairs looking for you. Haruka told me you were here." Setsuna said. "What happened?"  
  
"Aparently she was shot by someone. We don't know who though. I'm suprized the police haven't come by and asked questions." Michiru said. "But, I'd think that they would be asking Ami all the questions because she was the one who found Hotaru."  
  
"Yeah." Setsuna agreed.  
  
Then a nurse walked over to Michiru, Setsuna, and Chibi-Usa. "Are you friends of Hotaru Tomoe?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" Michiru asked as she stood up.  
  
"She just woke up. Your friend, Haruka, asked me to tell you." she said.  
  
"Okay. Thanks. We'll be right up." Setsuna said. Turning to Chibi-Usa she said, "You want to go see her now?"  
  
"Yeah." Chibi-Usa said throwing away her napkin. Then they all went upstairs to see Hotaru.  
  
When they got there, Haruka was talking to Hotaru. Chibi-Usa went over to her and said, "Hi Hotaru! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay." Hotaru said weakly.  
  
Michiru came over and said hello. Hotaru seemed happy to wake up and find her friends instead of nobody. She didn't even know what had happened. It all happened too fast.  
  
Then they heard a knock on the door, and a police officer walked in. "Hi. If you don't minde, I need to ask the girl a few questions." he said.  
  
"Okay." Haruka said. The officer walked over and opened a little notebook. Haruka let him sit in the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"Hi. I'm officer Araki. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" he asked Hotaru.  
  
"Not at all." Hotaru replied.  
  
"Okay." he said, "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"  
  
Hotaru sat there a minute, thinking. Then she said, "I was walking down the street. I walked by an alley and I felt someone grab me. I tried to get away, but he just held on tighter. Then he held a gun up to my head, and said, 'Make a noise and I'll kill you!' I tried to run, then he shot me. Thats all I remember." she said.  
  
"Okay. Do you remember what he looked like?" he asked.  
  
"He did look a little familar." she said. She tried to remember who he looked like, then realized who he looked like. She gasped. "He looked like Mamoru!" she said.  
  
"What's his last name?" he asked.  
  
"Chiba." Haruka said, "Michiru, Chibi-Usa. You stay here. Setsuna and I have to see if we can find him."  
  
"Haruka! Don't! He's too dangerous!" Michiru yelled.  
  
"You mean that you think he really did this?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yes." Michiru said softly. The Mamoru she had known for years, was now a criminal.  
  
"I'll send an officer over to his house right now. Do you have his address?" he asked.  
  
"He's not there. And even if he was, you can't send someone over there. He'd kill them." Haruka said.  
  
"Haruka. At least let me come along with you." Michiru said.  
  
"No. They might come for her again. You have to stay here. I'll call the others. They'll come with Setsuna and me." Haruka said.  
  
"Wait! You said that he'd kill one of my officers, but your going to go try to find him?" he said.  
  
"You don't understand. He won't hurt us." Haruka said.  
  
"Why not? He tried to kill her." he said.  
  
"No he didn't. He tried to make it so she would be alone sometime and then kidnap her. Thats why Michiru and Chibi-Usa have to stay here." Setsuna said.  
  
"I'm confused. You should not go and try to find him if he's that dangerous." he said.   
  
But Haruka ignored him. Taking Setsuna by the arm, she said, "Mamoru is going to pay for hurting Hotaru!" with that, she left, Setsuna still in her grasp.  
  
Notes: Let me know if you want me to keep posting at ff.netl. But I will only do that when I get 10 reviews requesting it. But remember. I still have one more chapter to give you. 


	6. Chapter 5

Runaway  
  
Notes: Hi. Thanks to all you people who reviewed. It is very appreciated. I've decided to keep  
writing for those of you who asked me to(Minakku). Another thing, someone said that I couldn't  
kill Kunzite because he was really good and was suppose to be with Minako. Well, for those of  
you who feel that way, tough. In my story Kunzite is bad. Just like Mamoru.  
  
Dedication: To Minakku. She inspired me to write more of my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, I do own some stuff, but nothing in this story(except the  
plot). Well, on with the story!  
  
  
-Still at the Hospital-  
  
"Haruka! Wait!" Chibi-Usa yelled, and ran after Haruka and Setsuna.  
  
"Excuse me." Michiru said and went after Chibi-Usa.  
  
Chibi-Usa had caught up to Haruka and Setsuna and stopped them when Michiru caught up to  
her.  
  
"Haruka," Michiru said, "You have to wait. We don't even know if Mamoru is even on earth.   
Please. And even if he is on earth, he's a LOT more powerful than you and Setsuna put together!   
We should hold a Senshi meeting before we do anything. Okay?"  
  
"But he might send someone after Hotaru during the meeting. We can't all meet at the temple  
and leave Hotaru here." Haruka said as she let Setsuna go.  
  
"But remember? Hotaru can heal herself. She'll be out probably by tomorrow morning."  
Michiru said.  
  
Chibi-Usa turned around so she could see the door to Hotaru's room and she gasped!   
"Uhhhh...you guys...." she was interrupted.  
  
"Not now Chibi-Usa. Can't you see we are having an important conversation here!" Haruka said  
with a little anger in her voice.  
  
"But..." she tried to say what she was trying to say but was interrupted again.  
  
"Not now!" Haruka said a little more angrily.  
  
"Butthepoliceofficeriswatchingus!(AN: You don't need to take the time to try to figure out what  
that says. It will be said again in a few seconds.)" she said so fast that you could barely  
understand her.  
  
Haruka turned around and looked at Chibi-Usa and said, "Okay. What is it. I don't have time for  
this nonsense."  
  
"The police officer is watching us." she said again. But this time she said it a little softer and  
slower so they could understand her. Haruka lifted her eyes up to see the police officer standing  
in the doorway to Hotaru's room, listening to their whole conversation.  
  
Haruka walked over to the officer and said, "What did you hear?!?!"  
  
"Uhhhhh....I.....uhhhh.....n-nothing that I-I understood." he stammered.  
  
"Good." Haruka said. "But you will tell nobody about what you heard. Got that?" she said  
slamming her fist into her hand.  
  
"Y-yeah" he said(AN: Wow! Haruka is brave! Threatening a police officer!)  
  
Haruka looked satisfied and walked into the room. Michiru, Setsuna, and Chibi-Usa breathed a  
sigh of relief that Haruka didn't pulverize the officer. The officer just walked away, looking a  
little stunned.  
  
When they all went back into the room, Michiru slapped Haruka on the arm and said, "Haruka!   
Why did you do that?!?! He could have arrested you!"  
  
Hotaru, who had been in her room the whole time said, "I agree with Michiru. The last thing we  
need is for you to be in trouble."  
  
Setsuna and Chibi-Usa both nodded in agreement while Haruka just said, "I guess you're right."  
  
"Now, lets get down to business." Setsuna said, "Hotaru, have you healed your wound yet?"  
  
"Not yet." she said.  
  
"Then you'd better do it before the doctor comes back to check it." Michiru said.  
  
"Okay" Hotaru said. Then she put her hand over her wound and a it started glowing a yellowish  
color. When the color faded, she opened the bandage to see if it worked and it did. She put the  
bandage back over where her wound had been and a few minutes later, the doctor came in.  
  
"I see our patient woke up!" he said cheerfully. "Let's take a look at that wound shall we?"  
  
"Okay" Hotaru said.  
  
When the doctor took off the bandage, he gasped. "Oh my gosh! What happened to it? It's  
gone!"  
  
"Well, I guess that means that she can come home now, right?" Haruka said anxiously.  
  
"Uhhh...I think she should stay here until morning. Okay?" he said.  
  
"Okay." Michiru said.  
  
-The next day-  
  
Haruka and Setsuna left their apartment to go to the hospital and pick up Hotaru and  
Michiru(AN: Michiru spent the night there).  
  
When they got there, Hotaru and Michiru were waiting outside for them. Haruka pulled up to  
the curb so they could get in. When they got in, Haruka asked Hotaru how she was feeling and  
Hotaru said, "Better then yesterday."  
  
"Thats good." Setsuna said in a cheerful voice.  
  
As they were driving, Michiru's communicator started beeping. "You guys! Prince Endymion  
has Chibi-Usa! He said that if you don't give Hotaru to him within two hours, he'll kill her!"  
Usagi said frantically.  
  
"Okay. Where are they?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Near the water fountain in the park." was the reply.  
  
"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes." she said.  
  
"And come transformed." Usagi said.  
  
"Okay.  
  
When they reached the park, they transformed and headed for the water fountain.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Prince Endymion had sent a Youma to distract the inner senshi.  
  
Sailor Mercury had tried to attack it, but it just fired her attack back at her. But it was stronger  
than the original attack and she was unconscious.  
  
"Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted as fire came out of her hands flying towards the Youma.   
The Youma absorbed the attack and fired it back at Sailor Mars. She was hit and was knocked  
unconscious. So Sailor Venus tried her attack.  
  
"Love and Beauty Shock!" she shouted. The Youma also absorbed her attack and the same thing  
happened to Sailor Venus as Sailor Mars(except it was Venus' attack fired back. Not Mars'.) and  
Sailor Venus was laying on the ground next to Mercury.  
  
By now, Jupiter had become furious. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "SPARKLING WIDE  
PRESSURE!!!!" But she was also knocked unconscious by her attack.  
  
Now it was just Sailor Moon left. "Now it's your turn!" the Youma hissed. Sailor Moon looked  
horrified. Then the Youma's right finger nails turned into five small spike type things. She  
charged at Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon closed her eyes waiting to be killed.  
  
But when she heard the Youma scream in agony, she opened her eyes to see the four outer senshi  
standing three feet away from her. She could tell that one of them had attacked the Youma, but  
she wasn't sure which one. The Youma wasn't dead yet, so she stood up and shouted her attack,  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" and the Youma disappeared.  
  
"Where's Chibi-Usa?" Sailor Saturn asked Sailor Moon. She sounded a little worried.  
  
"She's over there." Sailor Moon said pointing to the water fountain. "On the other side of the  
fountain is Prince Endymion and Chibi-Usa. He also said that he will use her as a human shield  
if we try to attack him."  
  
Hotaru de-transformed and gave Uranus her transformation stick saying, "He only wants me  
because I have the silence glaive. If I can't transform, I can't use it. So keep this."  
  
"What? What do you mean? You're not going to turn yourself over to him, are you?" Uranus  
said.  
  
"I have to. To keep him from killing her. Don't worry. I have a plan." Hotaru said.  
  
"Wait. Tell us your plan before you go ahead with it!" Uranus said. But it was too late. The  
Prince had already let Chibi-Usa go and he disappeared with Hotaru.  
  
Notes: Muhahahahahahaha! You wanted more, I gave you more! Muhahahahahaha. Now, I  
wont write anymore until I get three reviews from three different people. Muhahahahahahaha. 


	7. Chapter 6

Runway  
  
Notes: Hey! I luv you all for reviewing.....even though it was only three of you.....but I still luv  
ya!  
  
By the way. I think I'm making Haruka a little...well...a lot out of character, but I have to. You'll  
see why. Don't flame me. Please.  
  
Dedication: To everyone who reviewed! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* You already know what I'm going to say, so, do I have to say it? I don't own  
Sailor Moon! Now, I wont say it in any more chapters just so you know. You've already seen  
that I said it a few times. I promise you, I don't own it! So please don't sue me. It's not like I  
will say I own them or anything. Well, on with the ficcy!  
  
  
  
"No! Hotaru!" Uranus yelled as she ran over to where the Prince and Hotaru were to stop him  
from leaving with the child she, Michiru, and Setsuna raised. (AN: Of course it didn't take very  
long for Hotaru to become as old as she is, but you all know that.) But it was too late. By the  
time she got over there, they were gone. She collapsed onto the ground and sobbed.(AN: *sigh*  
I know, I know. She's sobs a lot in this story. Remember what I said in the notes?)  
  
Neptune and Pluto just stood there. They couldn't believe what just happened. Their Hotaru was  
gone. Probably never to be seen again.  
  
Chibi-Usa was also sad. She didn't want Hotaru to give herself up for her. Yet, she knew that  
what happened, happened for a purpose.  
  
Then Venus woke up and immediately she realized what had happened. She stood up and  
walked over to Neptune and Pluto and tried to comfort them by saying, "Don't worry. We'll get  
her back. I promise." Neptune looked at her and then went over to Uranus to comfort her.  
  
Then all the other senshi woke up and decided to go to the temple and discuss what had  
happened.  
  
-At the Temple-  
  
"It's not your fault Chibi-Usa. It's mine. I shouldn't have let her go." Haruka said.  
  
"But she wouldn't have had to go if it weren't for me." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"None of you are to blame. Hotaru made a decision and we have to respect that. She said she  
had a plan, so I think we should just let her decide what is best. Plus, there is no way we can get  
her back. She has to do it herself because we don't know where on earth she is. Or even if she is  
on earth." Michiru said.  
  
Ami sat on the floor next to Chibi-Usa tapping the keys on her little computer trying to figure out  
where they took Hotaru. "I think I got it!" she shouted.  
  
"What? You figured out where she is? Where?" Haruka asked anxiously.  
  
"If I did this correctly, she should be in Antarctica."(AN: is that the place where they last fought  
Queen Beryl? If not, thats where I meant it to be. ^_^ )Ami answered.  
  
"Isn't that the last place you fought Queen Beryl?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes. I believe she is in the same exact place too." Ami said.  
  
"Okay then. Lets go!" Haruka said standing up.  
  
Everyone else stood up and transformed. Then they teleported to Antarctica.  
  
-Queen Beryl's Place-  
  
"Well, well. I see the Sailor Senshi have come to rescue you." Queen Beryl said. "Lets  
see.....who would you like to give our friends a special greeting?"  
  
"We will your majesty." and five cats appeared in front of Queen Beryl.  
  
"Ah yes. The Feline Five.(AN: I know. The name is corny, but thats all I could think of.)   
You've got the job. Now go!" She shouted. "Oh, and one more thing. Leave Sailor Moon for  
me. I want her to really suffer for what she did."  
  
"Yes your majesty." The one in the middle said.  
  
"Now, what shall I do with you." Queen Beryl said turning to Hotaru. Fear could be seen in her  
eyes(Hotaru's that is). "Ah. I have an idea. Prince Endymion, would you come here please?"   
Just as she finished saying that, Endymion appeared.  
  
"Yes your majesty?" Endymion said with a bow.  
  
"Will you take Hotaru here to see Queen Metalia?" she asked.  
  
"As you wish my Queen." he said. Then he opened the cage Hotaru was put in, grabbed her arm  
and disappeared with her.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Sailor Mercury took out her computer and started a search for Hotaru while Sailor Moon  
complained about how cold it was.  
  
Then suddenly, out of the blue, a little kitten walked up to Sailor Chibi-Moon and started  
rubbing it's head on her boot. "AAAWWW!!! What a cute little kitty!" Sailor Chibi-Moon said  
as she picked it up. She started cuddling it. Then the "cute" little kitten turned into a huge cat!   
The size of a human! It grabbed Sailor Chibi-Moon by the neck and started strangling her. Then  
Sailor Uranus took out her space sword and slashed the monsters arms off. But, to everyone's  
surprise, the arms grew back and the cat jumped about four yards away and five other cats, just  
like her, appeared next to her.  
  
"We're the Feline Five and we were sent to destroy you." the cat who was strangling Sailor  
Chibi-Moon said.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were here to welcome us with tea and cookies." Sailor Jupiter said  
sarcastically.  
  
"Haha. Very funny." one of the cats said.  
  
Then they all disappeared and one of them appeared in front of Sailor Neptune, grabbed her  
arms, and ran off with her. The cat was too fast for any of the senshi to attack or even follow.   
Then, to the east, they saw an explosion!  
  
Sailor Neptune's POV  
  
All the cats disappeared, then, a blue cat appeared in front of her, grabbed her, and ran off to the  
east with her. She took out her Aqua Mirror, and attacked the cat shouting, "(insert Sailor  
Neptunes attack)" There was a big explosion, and the cat and herself died.  
  
back to the other senshi  
  
"No! Neptune!" Uranus shouted and started running towards the explosion. But Sailor Jupiter  
grabbed her arms, and wouldn't let her go.  
  
"I'm sorry Uranus. She's gone." Jupiter said soberly.  
  
It took awhile for those words to sink in, but when they did, a tear slid down her cheek. She was  
losing all the people she loved. She hoped against hope that nobody else would die.  
  
Then, a cat appeared in front of Pluto. She was about to grab her when Uranus jumped in front  
and the cat grabbed Uranus instead. But the cat didn't care. As long as she got one of them she  
was happy. And she ran off with Uranus. Uranus took out her space sword and shouted out her  
attack, "(insert Sailor Uranus' attack)" There was also a big explosion, and she also died along  
with the cat.  
  
The same thing happened with Pluto. But with the inner senshi, because they aren't as strong as  
the outers, the last two cats weren't killed until the last two remaining senshi, (besides Sailor  
Moon) were left. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars. They both decided that it would be the same as  
last time they fought Queen Beryl. Sailor Moon had to do it alone. So when the cats grabbed  
Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter attacked them and all four of them died from the explosion. Now  
Sailor Moon was left alone.  
  
Queen Metalia's place  
  
"LET ME GO YOU BAKA!" Hotaru shouted at Endymion. But, of course, he wouldn't let her  
go. She tried kicking him, slapping him, and even biting him. But he didn't even wince. They  
finally got to Queen Metalia and she had Endymion put Hotaru on the wall where there were  
chains to hold her up.  
  
"Now, will you transform for me?" Metalia asked in a supposedly sweet voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" She asked hurtfully.  
  
"Well, if I could, I wouldn't anyway. But since I can't, I guess you don't need me anymore."  
Hotaru said.  
  
"What do you mean 'you can't'?" Endymion asked impatiently.  
  
"I mean I can't. I don't have my transformation stick." Hotaru said.  
  
"Yes you do!" he said and started searching Hotaru. But he had no luck. "Where is it?!"  
  
"Thats for me to know, and you never to find out!" she smiled mischievously.  
  
Endymion formed a ball of energy in his hand, and said again, "Where is it?!"  
  
"As I said, thats for me to know, and you never to find out!" she repeated.  
  
Endymion threw the ball of energy at Hotaru and she screamed in pain. "Now, will you tell me  
where it is?"  
  
"You'll never get it now. The person who had it was just killed." Hotaru said while gasping for  
air.  
  
"What do you mean? Who had it?" Metalia asked.  
  
"Haruka had it. But she just died in an explosion." she said.  
  
Endymion left to see if Hotaru was lying or not.  
  
  
Notes: Okay. If some of you didn't understand that, I'll explain. Ahem... I don't know how  
Hotaru knew. I guess she just had a feeling that what happened in the past would happen again.   
Well, please review! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 7

Runaway!   
  
Notes: Okay, this chapter will be more focused on Usagi then Hotaru. And I forgot to say that Sailor Chibi-Moon died also. I guess I just forgot about her(sorry all you Chibi-Usa fans!) Well, that's all I need to say for now except, enjoy!   
  
Dedication: To Minakku! She's my beta reader! YAY!   
  
Sailor Moon stopped running and looked around at nothing but snow and ice. She had been running for about half an hour, trying to find some clue as to where Hotaru was, but so far has had no luck.   
  
Metalia's place Hotaru was still chained to the wall and all she could do was hope and pray that Sailor Moon would be able to defeat Queen Beryl again. She had been hanging there for half an hour and Endymion hadn't returned so Metalia didn't want to send her back to Beryl just yet. You know, just in case Hotaru was lying and he came back with her transformation stick.   
  
Back in the Arctic Sailor Moon sat down and took out her communicator to see if she could communicate with Luna, but it didn't work. They were too far away from each other for it to work. "Hello, Princess." a familiar voice said. Sailor Moon looked up and saw Prince Endymion standing there, three feet away from her. She quickly stood up and got in a fighting stance. "What do you want?" she said in a cold voice. "Nothing with you. I was looking for your friend, Sailor Uranus." he said. "Well, you wont find her here." she said. "Oh? And why not?" "Because she's dead. She died about an hour ago." "I see. Well, I better be going now. I'll see you later!" and he turned to leave. "Wait!" Sailor Moon yelled. Endymion looked over his shoulder. "What?" "I know you're not evil. Please. Come back to our side." she pleaded. "No! I was never on your side, nor will I ever be! You're lucky I haven't killed you yet, you annoying brat!" He shouted back and then disappeared. Sailor Moon just stood there staring at where he had just been standing. Then she collapsed onto the ground and sobbed. Everyone she loved was gone...   
  
Metalia's place When Metalia had heard that what Hotaru said was true, she was infuriated and took it out on Hotaru. She zapped her energy and Hotaru fell unconscious.   
  
Beryl's place AN: I know, I know. I'm changing the scene a lot. Please don't be mad. Queen Beryl was looking through her glass ball at the sobbing senshi and grinned. "Ahhh. Now all I have to do is bring her here and destroy her. Then the universe will be mine! AN: She say's that a lot. Muhahahahahah!!!" Then, with a snap of her finger, Sailor Moon was sitting on the floor of her throne room, still sobbing. "Welcome." she said. Sailor Moon stopped sobbing and looked up at Queen Beryl. "Oh my gosh! How did I get here?!" Ignoring her question, she said, "Would you like to see Hotaru?" "Yes! Please!" Sailor Moon said as she stood up. Queen Beryl waved her hands around her crystal ball and it revealed a picture of Hotaru, hanging by chains on a wall, unconscious. Sailor Moon gasped. "I recommend that if you don't want to see her dead, you turn over her transformation stick." "No! You're lying! That's not her! You're just trying to trick me into giving this to you!" she said as she pulled out the transformation stick (I have no idea where she would have kept it). "Ahhhh. But you're wrong. That IS her. But, if you give that to me, I promise you that no more harm will come to her or you." "Never! I know, that if I give this to you, she, and everyone else on earth will die. And if that means risking my life to stop you, then so be it!" "ARG! You little twit! You WILL give that to me, or you WILL die!" Sailor Moon saw something fall at her feet and when she looked down, she saw the Crescent Moon Wand. She picked it up, took the Silver Crystal out of her locket and put it in the wand and shouted, "Cosmic Moon Power!" But, for some reason, she found herself back in the cold snow of the Arctic. She thought that either she was delusional, or it was the work of Queen Beryl. The world may never know. Then, there was a big explosion! AN: I was going to stop it here, but I thought I'd be nice and write a little more. Sailor Moon looked behind her and saw the same Queen Beryl she had fought last time she was in the Arctic. Even the ugly green hair floating above her head was the same. She thew an energy blast at Sailor Moon and where she was standing turned into a big icicle AN: I know, I know. Not very original, but hey! I'm not very bright and I can't think of things like that. And, by the way, the rest of her fight with Beryl is almost the same as the first, but not completely. Queen Beryl grinned. But it soon faded when the top of the crystal became flat and Princess Serenity was standing in the very middle of it holding her Crescent Moon Wand. 'Oh great' she thought. "I will destroy you, Queen Beryl. In the name of the Moon." Serenity said and raised her wand into the air and shouted, "Cosmic Moon Power!" Queen Beryl quickly put her hands together and was sending dark purple energy at the Princess.   
  
meanwhile Endymion had put Hotaru back in a cage and she was just laying on the floor, still unconscious. But then, she awoke because a cold hand touched her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Neo-Queen Serenity. She quickly stood up and bowed to her in respect. Serenity just smiled at her. "Hotaru. You must leave now and help Sailor Moon. She is in a great battle with Queen Beryl right now and needs the help of the other senshi." she said as she handed Hotaru her transformation stick. "How did you get this?" Hotaru questioned but soon realized who she was talking to and asked another question. "I thought that all the other Senshi were dead. How can they help?" Serenity smiled again. "Their bodily forms may be dead, but their spirits are not." "But how will I get out of here if the door is locked?" "I will teleport you to the other senshi. Your bodily form will die, but your spirit will stay alive to help her." "Oh. Okay. But will I...we be reborn?" "Yes. Now, take my hand and we'll be leaving." So Hotaru took Serenity's hand, and, just before they disappeared, Endymion walked into the room. When he saw Neo-Queen Serenity in the cage with Hotaru, he threw a rose at her. But she dodged it and looked at Hotaru and winked. Hotaru threw her hand up into the air and shouted, "Saturn Crystal Power! Make Up!" There was a brilliant flash of light and where Hotaru had just been standing, stood Sailor Saturn. Endymion just grinned and threw another rose at them. But this time, Sailor Saturn had something to say about it. "Silence Wall!" she shouted and an invisible wall was in front of them and it reflected the rose back to Endymion where it stabbed him in the chest. He fell to the ground and then just looked at Hotaru and said, "You did it. You've won. Congratulations." Then he turned to Neo-Queen Serenity and said, "Aishiteru, Usako." and fell down, dead. Hotaru just stood there for a minute, not comprehending what just happened. A tear ran down her cheek as she realized that he was gone. 'I killed him. I can't believe it. I killed Mamoru!' she thought. Just then, she felt someone grab her arm. "We have to go now." Serenity said. "I can't believe you aren't upset about this." "I got over him a long time ago." she said. Then, a tear ran down her cheek. Hotaru could tell that she hadn't gotten over him completely. Hotaru just hugged her. She couldn't think of anything else to do. They just stood there, hugging, for about five minutes. Then Serenity pulled back and said, " We need to get going now. I don't know how long she'll last out there." Hotaru nodded and took Serenity's hand again and they both disappeared.   
  
Notes: So, how did you like it? Please let me know by reviewing. And if you have any questions, please e-mail me @ Sailor_Saturn4@yahoo.com and I will gladly answer them for you (unless I don't know the answer). ^_^   



	9. Epilogue

Title: Runaway!   
  
Notes: Here'e the Epilogue! But before I let you read this, I like to say something.  
  
Ahem...   
  
Thank you everyone for reading this, especially Minakku. YOU ROCK!!! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have come this far. I would have stopped writing this a long time ago. But thanks to you, I didn't.   
  
Another thanks to my computer. I couldn't have done it without you! ^_^   
  
I'd like to thank my family, for supporting me, and I'd also like to thank the academy. I wouldn't be up here right now if it weren't for you!   
  
*PV taps PS on the shoulder*   
  
PV: psst...PrincessSaturn! It's not like you're winning an award for best story! If anything, you'll win one for the worst story!   
  
PS: *big long gasp* How dare you! *SMACK* You meanie!   
  
PV: *falls to the floor* ouch.   
  
PS: Now, what was I saying? Ah yes. I'd like to thank the academy. But most of all, I'd like to thank God. If it weren't for him, I would have never been born! Okay. Now on with the ficcie! *puts fingers on chin and looks down* hmmm...how should I start this? It's almost as hard as starting a new story!   
  
PV *taps PS on the shoulder again and clears throat*   
  
PS: Huh? Uh...did I say that out loud? Oopsies! *blushes* Sorry 'bout that. Now I really mean it...On with the ficcie!!!   
  
  
  
"Hotaru! It's time for dinner!" Michiru called. "Okay! I'll be there in a minute!" Hotaru said.   
  
Haruka and Michiru were already at the table, and they were waiting for Hotaru. Hotaru finally came out of her bedroom, and went into the kitchen. She saw Michiru and Haruka sitting at the table, and Haruka didn't look too happy. "Finally!" she said as she grabbed the garlic bread.   
  
"I'm sorry. I was almost done with my book when Michiru called." Hotaru said taking the green string beans and dumping them onto her plate.   
  
"It's okay. Just remember: Never get between Haruka and her garlic bread." Michiru said with a laugh. Hotaru smiled.   
  
meanwhile  
  
Luna and Artemis were standing on the balcony of Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna's apartment. "It's a shame that they'll never remember anything about being senshi." Luna said.   
  
"Yeah." Artemis said." But who knows! Maybe they'll have to get their memory back someday!"   
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope they do!" Luna said.   
  
back inside the appartment   
  
"Dinner was very delicious." Hotaru said to Michiru.   
  
"Thank you." Michiru said.   
  
"Well, Hotaru, you'd better go start the dishes. You don't want to miss your show tonight!" Haruka said.   
  
"Okay." Hotaru said as she cleared the dishes from the table.   
  
Michiru sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Where has all the time gone? It's seems like yesterday we adopted her!"   
  
"Yeah." Haruka agreed with a sigh.   
  
the next day   
  
"Goodbye Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama! I'll see you later!" Hotaru called as she left the appartment.  
  
"Goodbye." Michiru and Setsuna said.   
  
outside  
  
"Ready to go?" Haruka asked.   
  
"Yup." Hotaru said as she got into the car. She looked out the window to see a girl racing down the street. The girl had blonde hair, done up in pigtails and two buns on top. Hotaru just stared, as the girl kept running. 'I feel like I should know her, but I don't! This is very odd.' she thought as she put her seatbelt on. Haruka started the car, and they pulled away.   
  
meanwhile  
  
Michiru was looking out the window of her bedroom to watch Haruka and Hotaru leave. She thought she saw someone who looked familiar running by, but didn't think anything of it. She sighed, and thought to herself, 'I can't believe how fast she has grown. It's like something happened and we lost all memory of it!'   
  
meanwhile AN: I know, I know. I've been changing the scene a lot, but I have to!  
  
Usagi was running down the street, trying to race time. She saw a girl with shoulder length, brown hair go into a car. She didn't think much of it, just a girl going to school, but when she passed the car, she glanced into it, and the face of the girl look very familiar. She was tempted to stop and find out who she was, but remembered that she'd be VERY late for school. So she didn't stop running. She ran around the corner, and out of sight.  
  
Notes: *sigh* Whew! I'm glad I didn't have to write this whole story in one day! It's pretty big for my first story! Thank you all for reading this far, and not saying after the prologue 'Now that was stupid! I don't think I want to read the rest!' But can I ask you for one more favor? PLEASE? Okay, here goes. Would you review? Please? I want to know what EVERYONE thinks about when they talk about my story. Flame me if you want. I don't care anymore! I just want reviews!!!  
  



End file.
